1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implements for use with a guitar for properly affixing and tensioning each of the guitar""s strings. More specifically, the present invention discloses a tool implement for use with the guitar, its neck and frets, and for the purpose of establishing a proper degree of initial spacing or slack in each of the guitar strings upon initially attaching to respective head and rear locations on the guitar, and prior to tightening/wrapping the strings about the guitar head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of guitar string implements utilized for such purposes as fastening, tuning and the like. The objective in each instance is to correctly install and tension the several strings of the guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,556, issued to Gilliam, references a hand held device for tensioning and stabilizing the guitar strings during tuning and installation. The device comprises a structure having a pair of arms defining a substantially forked or xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape. In use, the device is positioned against the neck of the guitar and a string is threaded between a pair of spools on at least one of the arms. The device is then pivoted about an apex so that selected string guides extending from the body engage and lift the string away from the guitar neck and apply tension thereto during the tuning and installation of the string. As further stated in its disclosure, Gilliam operates under the xe2x80x9ctrial and errorxe2x80x9d principle of most prior art tuning devices for establishing the tensioning of the string during the tuning or installation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,218, issued to Hoshino, teaches a fastening means for guitar strings in the form of a pivoting lever mounted to the body of the guitar and moveable between both string relaxing and string tensioning positions. The lever is secured to a string by a ball-like retaining member that is clamped to the string at a predetermined location near the tail end thereof. Preferably, the clamping takes place shortly prior to securing the string to the lever and the retaining member is provided with at least one groove through which the string extends. The retaining member is deformed by crushing the same at portions thereof that defines at least one groove thereby collapsing the groove around the string to firmly clamp the retaining member to the string.
Other and additional string clamping devices along the same conceptual lines are taught by Steinberger, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,028 and 4,878,413; and Scholz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,766. Additional examples of guitar pull string devices operable from the tail end include McEwen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,897 and Bowden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,884.
Also of note is U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,780, issued to Smith, which teaches an apparatus for inducing pitch stability in musical strings. A tensioned string is placed in a fractioning channel provided in the apparatus, which is then caused to traverse the length of the strength repeatedly to maximize both its elongation and tensional stability.
Finally, the piano stringing device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,552, issued to Lager, discloses a swingably mounted tension element having an arcuate portion and a likewise arcuate groove therein. A string is placed in a state folded back upon itself and so as to be clamped in a groove in the rotating device by wedge action when the element is swung, and thereby tensioned.
The present invention discloses a tool implement for use with the guitar, its neck and frets. In particular the tool of the present invention is utilized with the guitar head and frets for the purpose of establishing a proper degree of initial spacing (or slack) in each of the individual guitar strings (typically E, A, D, G, B, E (high)) when initially attached to respective head and rear locations on the guitar, and prior to tightening/wrapping the strings about the guitar head. The purpose of having the proper amount of initial slack is to ensure the proper number of wraps around the spindle, with each spindle requiring a different number of wraps. Too few wraps will result in not staying in tune. Too many wraps will cause string breakage.
The tool includes a substantially planar and elongate extending body having a specified length, width and thickness and which includes a lower end with first and second locating feet extending from the body for locating the tool in substantially upwardly extending fashion relative to a selected one of a number of frets associated with the guitar neck and in proximity to the guitar head. Preferably, the tool is arrayed in substantially upwardly extending fashion at a location ranging from the first, second or third frets.
The tool also includes an upper end defining a plurality of individually stepped shoulders corresponding to each of the plurality of guitar strings to be installed. An initial or lower-most stepped shoulder corresponds to the largest diameter or E (low) string and succeeding upwardly stepped shoulders correspond, respectively, with the further A, D, G, B, and E (high) strings.
A removal portion is integrally defined in the body and is adapted to remove pegs installed at the rear location of the guitar and for holding the strings in place. The removal portion is defined as a tab projecting from a selected location of the tool and including an angled ramp which, when manipulated in place, is engageable with an underside facing location of a selected guitar peg and forcible disengages the peg from the guitar.
Tuning spindles are located on a head of the guitar and each further includes a nut portion rotatably associated with the upwardly extending spindle. The tool further includes an integrally defined wrench portion adapted to rotatably engage a selected nut portion. In use, each guitar string is drawn over a selected stepped shoulder of the tool arrayed upon the guitar neck and so that a trailing end of the string is engaged with an associated tuning spindle with the string taut while the tool is in place. Upon removal of the tool from the guitar frets, the user begins winding the tuning key until the string is in tune. At this point, all spindles will have the proper number of wraps.